Protect
by Precipice of Radiance
Summary: "Drabble" prompt. Kise protects Kagami from harm and then almost instantly endangers him mere moments after protecting him.


Prompt – Protect: My character keeps yours safe from harm. [Kise – Kagami]

"I really don't see why you had to come along and help," the redhead said. His brow twitched in irritation.

"Who else was going to help you find a not ugly outfit?" the blond asked, his brow too, arching.

"Uh, not you?" The tiger's brow was even more irritated looking. It was struggling to stay still.

"Oh sure," the copycat nodded. "Next time, you try getting into an American store with the way you look. Angry, messy looking, yeah right. They'd turn you away at the door. Who plays basketball that rigourously before heading out buy nice clothes? You realise you end up sweating and smelling bad, right? Though, I guess you probably like smelling like a—"

"Kise, you bastard…" Kagami turned towards the other and grabbed him by the collar. "Do you just go out of your way to piss me off?"

"Haa?" The model rose a brow as he stared at the other. "You seriously think that's why I came along with you? You're just touchy. Too sensitive to anything and everything. Everything." The blond shoved at the other's hand. Once cleared, he readjusted his tie. "Be more careful with my clothes, gorilla. They cost more than you." He rolled his eyes. God, he was being so mean. He couldn't help it. Kagami just had that effect on him for some reason. He rubbed him the wrong way—WINK WINK—each and every time. The blond looked around—"Kagamicchi, they're staring, you know."

"So what?" The red head said—AHAHAH GET IT—before shrugging. "You're being obnoxious." He tapped his toes on the ground, shooting glares around at the passerbys.

It was a normal day, really. The only thing abnormal about it was the fact that Kise and Kagami were together. In public. No sign of any of Kuroko to be the mediator. Weird. In any case, the two made their way down along a sidewalk, making their way away from the center of town. Kagami had earned himself a one-on-one against Kise—it was something he was looking forward to greatly. He hadn't played a game against Kaijo, let alone Kise since their match from what seemed ages ago. Just the thought of playing post-Tōō Kise was something he could not pass up.

But Kagami noticed something else also. Kise was like…something was grinding on his nerves. "Did you fall off your bed and onto your face or something?" He asked, arching a brow. "You're really angry."

"Onto my face—What?"

"…Figured since you were a model, you'd be oh-so-devastated to injure your face."

Kise stopped in his tracks; the most incredulous of looks was smeared onto his face. And here he thought Kagami was as dense as osmium. "I'm not that into my face," he said curtly, continuing to walk.

"Yeah, but modelling."

"It's just a side thing. I do it for fun. I'd give it up if I really had to."

"…Oh."

"Oh," Kise repeated, shoving at the other. "You're so untalkative it makes me irritated."

"WHAT THE HELL ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY? OH, HEY KISE, THIS ONE TIME AT FUCKING MODEL CAMP—"

Kise burst out laughing. He hunched over, placing his hands on his knees. "MODEL CAMP."

"AT FUCKING MODEL CAMP, I WAS WALKING THE WALK AND AS THIS ONE CHICK PASSED ME, SHE SLIPPED ON THE SURFACE AND ATE SHIT SO HARD—"

Kise could only laugh harder. How many times had he actually seen that happen in his life? Too many, he figured, if he couldn't recall the amount. "AH, Kagamicchi, that happens so much to those poor girls, you wouldn't even know." The blond reached up to wipe a tear from his eye.

"What, are you serious?" Kagami looked back over at the blond.

"Yeah, dude, those heels are really high up and the floor is really polished. You mostly girls falling, but I've seen guys slip and fall also."

"Damn…" Kagami looked ahead. He rushed to the signal light and quickly pressed the button. As if the other had attention deficit disorder, he excitedly jogged in place. "Once we cross this, we're almost there." He pointed ahead. "That court will be ours and I will own you, Kise."

"Hai, hai," Kise rolled his eyes as he texted. "I just can't wait to be schooled by the Kagamicchi Taiga." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

They began to cross, but—again, the not paying attention Kise bumped into Kagami's back. "Really, Bakagmicchi." The blond sounded like he was tired.

"My bad, my bad. My shoe broke. The drain caught it." The other struggled to get his foot loose without losing his shoe.

"Idiot, there's traffic," the model said, putting his phone away. He watched for a moment before the redhead told him to go on ahead.

From the sidewalk, Kise kept an eye on traffic. "Oi, Kagamicchi, there's a lorry coming. Hurry up."

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Kagami continued his halfassed pulling. "The sole's starting to rip—"

"Your soul is going to get hit by a massive car if you do not move."

And the truck drew nearer and nearer, it was a green light.

"Bakagamicchi—" Kise spurted, rushing back into the street and to the other. "Only you would get stuck on the street two feet away from the damn sidewalk—" He effectively tackled Kagami out of the way.

The two stumbled awkwardly onto the sidewalk. But this sidewalk was not a normal sidewalk. It was basically the ledge the led down to the river via a set of steps. It was nice to walk along; the breeze from the river was always cool and it wasn't hard to walk by it and not see some kids or other playing along the riverbanks.

Today would not be a day to enjoy it though. Kise had used too much strength pulling Kagami from the street that the leftover inertia had him fighting gravity—he was going to slip—

"O-Oi, Kise—my shoe—" Kagami barely had time to react to him ALMOST DYING before noticing Kise. He reached out quickly and pulled towards himself—but of course, like all good deeds, it went badly. Kise was not as light as a feather, and the fact that he was over 180cm didn't help. Kagami couldn't counteract him and they both fell onto the slope and rolled down the grassy bank.

"Ehh…" The model forced himself onto his knees and began to dust himself off, pulling grass from his hair and clothes. "Kagamicchi, are you okay?" Kise looked behind himself. Just a flurry of clothes strewn about. "Wh…Kagamicchi?" The blond stood and dusted his lower half off before letting mocha hues wander around. It was then he noticed the redhead in the river. Feeling panic, Kise rushed over to him.

For some strange reason, Kagami had fallen face first into the river. Kise pulled him up by his shirt collar before kneeling and smacking at his face. "Oi. Kagamicchi. Get up."

Kagami looked at the river. "What the fuck—How did we end up at the river? Did I na—Did you just perform CPR—" Kagami's face was disgusted? No. He—was he flustered? The Tiger shot up to his feet and wiped his face. "Kise—I."

Kise could only stare. What the hell was wrong with this guy.

"Kise, that's GAY."

"SO'S SWIMMING," Kise sighed and shoved—with all his might—sending Kagami into the river. He was quickly carried away by the current.

"Bye bye, Kagamicchi~ I'll meet you at the court~" The blond waved. He turned away from the river and pulled out his phone and dialed a number before moving to the thrown about clothes.

"Hello~ Aominecchi~" He sang into the reciever. "I threw Kagamicchi in the river near your house. Do you think he can borrow a set of your clothes? Oh. And more shoes. He broke yours."


End file.
